A Painful Past Long Forgotten
by DarkAngel10003
Summary: Ten years after losing his godparents, Timmy finds his life spiraling out of control. When his best friend tries to reach out for him, a familiar face returns to help. TimmyxCosmo, ChesterxTootie, ChesterxTimmy.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ten years after losing his godparents, Timmy finds his life spiraling out of control. When his best friend tries to reach out to him, a familiar face returns to help.

Warnings: A slightly darker fic based on Fairly Odd Parents. But, then again most of my fics are darker than the original fandom so, it's nothing new. There will be hints of ChesterxTimmy, but the two main couples are CosmoxTimmy, and ChesterxTootie. Tootie is the more...darker character. But, I am not trying to hate on her or anything. It just goes well with the plot.

**A Painful Past Long Forgotten**

Chapter One:

Timmy's life wasn't so bad. He began to realize this once he moved into his own house after barely scraping by in college. He even lived right across the street from his best friend, Chester. Attaining a job was actually kind of easy for him. After seeing just a few of his drawings, a small newspaper in Dimmsdale had decided to give him a cartoonist job. His drawings and comics were always getting fan mail and he got a call every Sunday from his parents to hear them cheering him on. Even though he could never really maintain a relationship for more than a couple weeks, Timmy didn't really mind being single. He actually kind of preferred it after he began settling down into his comfortable life.

Even though A.J. had moved away for a huge promotion a few years ago, Chester and Timmy always made sure to call him and send him letters every once in a while as his fame in science continued to rise. A.J. had quickly settled down into married life before he had moved. Timmy was the best man at his wedding and even did the toast as well. His wife was a quiet girl he had met in school and from his more recent letters; she was pregnant with their first child.

Chester surprised everyone back in high school, dating the girl everyone had thought Timmy would have ended up with. It wasn't a big deal to Timmy when he caught the two cuddling close to each other in the hallway one day. He personally helped Chester make wedding plans just a few weeks after graduation and even made the arrangements for the night his friend proposed to her. He couldn't have been happier when he saw Tootie jump for joy and spin around in Chester's arms.

It wasn't long till the two had a beautiful set of twins, a boy and a girl. They surprised everyone again by quickly giving them the names Tommy and Tammy. Not only were the parents overjoyed, but the two little ones quickly became a big part in Timmy's life. He was instantly chosen to be the godfather and began spending every bit of his weekends helping Tootie take care of them. Even when they first began to talk, their mother got them to call him 'Uncle Timmy'. They were Timmy's pride and joy as he even took them to their eventful first day of preschool.

It wasn't till after his twenty-eighth birthday that Timmy began feeling like his life was empty.

A pencil in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other were Timmy's companions for his usual Tuesday night. The plain white sketch paper in front of him almost seemed to be laughing at him after countless hours of trying to draw out a good comic. He sighed long and heavy gently tossing his pencil across the room before rubbing his eyes. His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing in his pocket. Timmy took out the phone and instantly recognized the caller as Chester.

He chuckled a little and answered the call saying, "Hello?"

Chester didn't reply for a few seconds, but finally said, "Hey, Timmy. How's that comic going?"

Timmy had to roll his eyes a little and lean back in his chair before replying, "I had an idea a couple hours ago, but ended up falling asleep at my desk. When I woke up, the idea was gone. Now, I'm trying to pump my body full of caffeine to keep myself awake so I can try and remember what my idea was."

Chester chuckled a little, "I see. The famous artist beginning to feel a little pressure?"

"You have no idea…" Timmy mumbled softly before taking another sip of his coffee.

They both had a little laugh before the silence began settling in again. Timmy quickly asked, "So, how's the family doing?"

"Tommy and Tammy have long been asleep. I read them one of your ideas for a children's book. You know, the one about the fairy god parents? They absolutely loved it."

"Really? I'm glad they liked it," Timmy whispered smiling to himself. "How's Tootie?"

"She'll be back from night classes in about an hour. I don't really like her teacher. He keeps making lovey dovey eyes at her whenever she walks by."

"Don't worry about it. Tootie would never even dream of cheating on you," Timmy said reassuringly.

Chester sighed a little but smiled, "Yeah…she's a great lady."

They chuckled softly once again before both grew quiet. Timmy could tell something was wrong with his friend. He never got a call this late if there wasn't anything Chester wanted to talk about. It was during these same hours that he helped his buddy get the confidence to ask Tootie out, ask her to marry him, and even made him spill the beans about her pregnancy.

"Hey…Timmy?"

'Here it comes…' Timmy thought to himself.

"Do you think in a couple days we could just have a guy's night out?"

Timmy was a little surprised at first, but then replied, "I don't know. It could happen. But, what would we do? You and I both know we've never even touched a drop of alcohol. And, our version of fun is video games and burping contests."

"I know…I've just wanted a night without the wife or kids lately. Hell, maybe we can even get A.J. to come down and spend a couple days here."

"What would we tell him? Sorry, could you take a break from curing cancer and come spend some time with your old high school buddies?"

A single tear glided down Chester's cheek as he tried to hide his sadness by laughing, "Yeah, maybe it is a stupid idea."

Knowing something was definitely up now, Timmy replied, "It's not stupid. We could probably do something on Thursday if you'd like."

"That would be really nice…" Chester whispered wiping away the tear.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Timmy asked a little worried.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I think I see Tootie's car in the driveway. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

Even though he didn't want to hang up, Timmy closed his eyes and said, "Yeah, I'll talk to you then."

After Chester had hung up, he got up from his chair stretching and groaning. Timmy walked into his small kitchen and poured the rest of his coffee down the sink while he began to wonder for the umpteenth time why he never drank.

'Cause I'd probably get wasted really quickly and I can't afford to lose my job because of a hangover,' he thought as he rinsed the cup and placed it in the cabinet.

Timmy began walking slowly up the stairs to his bedroom avoiding any pictures of friends or family hanging on the walls. He opened and closed the door turning the reading lamp beside his bed on giving his room an eerie glow. Placing his sketchbook on his desk, he looked up to wince at his reflection. Timmy tried to avoid all mirrors as much as he could. He looked nothing like he did as a teenager. The same brown hair still graced his head, but it was longer, messier, and pulled up into a ponytail most of the time. His bright blue eyes were darker and showed years of sadness building up inside him. He was still tall and lanky like he had been in high school, but he had lost a little muscle that had built up because of numerous part time jobs during his teen years.

He ran a hand through his hair before letting his ponytail out and taking off his shirt. Without bothering to brush his teeth or take a shower, Timmy laid down in his bed atop the covers and stared up at the ceiling as if it would give him some sort of answer to what his life meant. He had always said that being single was great. However, looking over at the other side of his bed, Timmy would never admit to anyone that he truly wished he had someone to sleep beside at night. Secretly, he wanted someone there for him like Tootie was for Chester. He wanted someone he could truly relate to and trust with his whole being.

'But, I don't want a lover,' thought Timmy as he began to fall asleep. 'I don't someone just for sex. I want a partner. I want a friend. Why do I feel like I've had that before, but I can't remember?'

His thoughts didn't last for long, though, as he drifted quickly to sleep forgetting to set his alarm. He dreamt of everything happy in his life. But, even in his dreams, Timmy couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing.

* * *

><p>After a couple of slow days and sleepless nights, Timmy was sitting in his living room waiting for Chester to make his visit. He could barely keep his eyes open even though it was still early in the night. Looking at the clock, Timmy sighed and slid further down in his chair before taking another sip of the coffee in his hand. He heard a loud knocking on his front door before laying down his cup and getting up. Opening the door, he saw Chester McBadbat standing there with a guilty grin.<p>

Chester looked just as different as Timmy did from their high school days. A few years ago, he was finally able to get rid of the accursed braces that had been haunting him for most of his life. His teeth weren't perfect, but Chester had grown into a handsome man. His dirty blonde hair was almost as long as Timmy's covering his light brown eyes that shone mischievously. A familiar dark green jacket was covering his torso over a black shirt with his favorite baggy blue jeans with the rips in the knees.

"Hey, Timmy," Chester said scratching the back of his head. "Got a surprise for you."

Before Timmy could question anything, two little blurs shot out from behind their father's back and tackled the poor brunette to the floor. He looked down to see his favorite twins, Tommy and Tammy, stare back up at him with the biggest grins.

"All right, all right," Timmy said laughing softly. "Get on up, you guys."

The two got off him as they said, "Sorry, Uncle Timmy."

Chester chuckled as he saw his ten year old twins getting up from his friend. Tommy McBadbat had dark blonde hair like his father wearing a green shirt and black pants. He was slightly taller than his black haired sister, Tammy, who was donning purple glasses like her mother and a long black skirt to go with her denim jacket over a light purple shirt.

"They insisted to stay over since I was coming to see you," Chester said still smiling as Timmy got up as well.

"Not a problem. But, isn't it kind of late for you guys to be up?" Timmy asked looking down at the smiling children.

"We'll go to bed right now if you promise we can stay till Sunday," Tommy said as his sister nodded excitedly.

Timmy sighed a little before smiling and scratching his head, "Alright. Head upstairs and unpack your things."

"Thanks, Uncle Timmy!" Tommy and Tammy shouted before running upstairs quickly.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth and go straight to bed!" Timmy shouted as their loud footsteps echoed through his house.

Chester laughed again before closing the door and sitting down at the small kitchen table. Timmy walked over to the fridge and got a small can of soda out before tossing it to his friend, "It would have been nice to give me a call beforehand about them."

"Like I said, they insisted," Chester replied catching the can and opening it quickly to take a long sip.

"Like you insisted on having a so called guy's night out?" Timmy asked sitting down beside him drinking from his cup of coffee.

"I kind of just wanted us to talk," Chester said placing the almost empty can on the table slowly.

"About what?" Timmy asked placing his cup down too as he looked over at his friend.

Chester sighed a little at first before slowly whispering, "Timmy…I think…I think Tootie is cheating on me…"

"What? Chester, I told you before. Tootie would never cheat on you!"

"Then why is she never happy around me? She goes off to her night classes like an excited school girl in love before coming home happy. Then, as soon as we start talking she gets annoyed and storms off."

"Are you sure it's just not something you keep saying?"

"Timmy, I'm being serious…"

"I'm being serious too! Tootie loves you with all her heart. Why would she ever feel the need to cheat on you?"

Chester suddenly looked down and took off his wedding ring holding it in his fingers, "I don't know…we married so young. We had Tommy and Tammy even younger."

"It's about ten years too late to be thinking about that, Chester."

When his friend sighed and lowered his head onto the table, Timmy frowned a little and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Look, you guys may have married young, but you two were in love. Everybody could see it. Even your father and her parents knew that you guys were inseparable."

"About Tommy and Tammy…Tootie got pregnant young, sure. But, even so, you got a job and a house all by yourself. You have never let your family starve, and you have never let yourself go into dept."

"I don't know Timmy…our relationship lately has just been so rocky lately," Chester admitted trying his best not to choke up.

"Every relationship has their rough points sooner or later. It's a miracle you guys lasted ten years without having one sooner."

Chester didn't answer for a few seconds till chuckling sadly, "Yeah…I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. And, don't ever doubt me again!" Timmy replied patting Chester's head while laughing softly.

"I just…Tootie used to be the light of my life. She would smile just for me. We'd go for walks and drives talking about anything. Now…she never smiles for me. Every time I suggest we go do something together she says she's hanging with friends, doing homework, or too tired. And, she never stops talking about you…"

"Don't get into that," Timmy warned Chester. "Tootie lost all feelings for me eighteen years ago. You know that."

When Chester didn't reply, Timmy said softly, "That was back when we were ten, Chester! She was a maniac back then. She may have liked me back then, but she loves you now! I know it seems bad, but just talk to her. Set up a date night in the next week or so for you two. Why don't you do something really special like make her dinner and take her out dancing?"

"Yeah…maybe that will work," Chester said sitting straight up again sighing a little, but then he smiled at his friend. "Thanks, Timmy. You always know what to say."

"No problem. Now, go home and get some rest," Timmy said motioning for Chester to get up.

Chester nodded and stood up before heading towards the door. When he opened it, he turned around and gave Timmy one last smile before saying, "One more thing…if Tootie ever does try to…pursue a relationship with you or if you hear anything at all…"

"I'll let you know within the next five seconds," Timmy said nodding smiling grimly.

"Thanks," Chester said before finally walking out the door and closing it behind him.

Timmy sighed a little not seeing the pair of eyes watching him from atop the staircase. He scratched the back of his neck whispering, "What am I going to do?"

Not long after, his cell phone began ringing. Timmy quickly picked it up and recognized the number to be Tootie's cell. He answered saying darkly, "Hello?"

Tootie's cheerful and friendly voice asked quickly, "Hey, Timmy! What's up?"

"Nothing much…Chester just dropped off the kids for me. He also stayed and we talked about a few things…"

"What kind of things?" Tootie slowly asked.

"About you…and him…"

"But, he doesn't know anything, right?"

"For now. He's getting smarter, Tootie! He realizes that you've been flirting with your classmates and professors. He's even beginning to realize that you've been flirting with me!"

"What are you so scared about? Every time I've tried something on you, you push me away and take me home. You have nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? I'm keeping a dark secret away from my best friend because I don't want to screw up his marriage that he's been proud of for almost a decade."

"Just try to relax, Timmy. Think of it as doing a favor for me."

"I'd rather die," Timmy whispered loathingly.

"You have no choice," Tootie said darkly. "If you tell Chester, he'll know that you've been keeping the secret for months now. So, no matter what happens, you should just keep your mouth shut."

Timmy slumped down in a chair placing his head in his other hand before whispering, "I know…"

"Now, why don't we meet up tomorrow and maybe get some coffee? You can even bring the kids-"

Before Tootie could finish her sentence, Timmy had quickly shut off his cell phone and tossed it onto his desk. He slid further into his chair closing his eyes and painfully whispering, "What am I going to do…?"


	2. Chapter 2

Painful Past Long Forgotten

Chapter 2:

* * *

><p>After Timmy went straight onto bed, Tommy slowly closed their bedroom door shut trying to not make any loud sounds and looked over at his sister. She was hugging her teddy bear tightly to her chest and he could tell she was about to cry. He quickly ran over and hugged her close wiping away her tears trying to be as comforting as possible. It was hard, though, after everything they had heard from downstairs.<p>

"W-What's going to happen to Mom and Dad?" Tammy asked trying to stop her sobbing.

"I don't know," Tommy replied tightening his hug and laying his head on hers. "Everything is going to turn out alright, sis."

"No, it's not," Tammy said shaking her head and rubbing her eyes with one hand. "They've been fighting for so long now. Dad's going to lose Mom and then…"

"There has to be something we can do," Tommy whispered before letting go of his sister to walk over to the bed stand and get a tissue. "Here, blow."

After Tammy blew her nose as quietly as she could, she held her teddy bear to her chest, "What can we do? No matter what we do they just keep finding something to fight over. If we get involved, they'll just get mad at us."

"What about Uncle Timmy's idea of a date night for them?" Tommy suddenly exclaimed snapping his fingers.

"What about it?" Tammy asked tilting her head a little still rubbing her eyes.

"Maybe we can help. We can cook Mom and Dad a huge romantic meal," Tommy said throwing his arms in the air. "It'll be so fantastic that they'll get all dreamy like those grownups in the commercial we saw that one time."

"Do you know how to cook?" Tammy asked slowly already seeing the monkey wrench in the situation.

"Ah…darn," Tommy whispered hanging his head in despair.

Worried that she had dampened her brother's spirit, Tammy quickly added, "Maybe Uncle Timmy can teach us. He's really good at cooking and we got till Sunday to learn."

"You're right," Tommy replied smiling big. "All hope is not lost. We'll ask him tomorrow right before breakfast."

Tammy smiled as well before nodding at her brother. She hugged Tommy once more and said, "We'll always be a family, right?"

Tommy stroked his sister's black hair closing his eyes, "Yeah, everything will turn out great."

* * *

><p>"You guys…want to learn how to cook?" Timmy asked slowly looking down at the twins who were wearing big grins on their faces.<p>

"If it's not too much trouble, Uncle Timmy," Tommy said putting his hands behind his back trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Shouldn't you ask your mom? She probably knows more than me. Cooking isn't exactly my forte," Timmy admitted as some toast popped out of the toaster.

"Please, Uncle Timmy," Tammy begged looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes behind her large glasses.

"Not the face, not the face," Timmy said covering his eyes with his arm while failing to try and butter his toast in midair.

"Stop it, Tammy. It isn't going to work on our smart Uncle," Tommy said winking at his sister.

"Yeah, that's right," Timmy replied before lowering his elbow just to see now both of them were pouting with big eyes. "Gah! Okay I'll teach you just stop with those faces!"

"Yay!" Tommy and Tammy exclaimed high fiving each other.

"Geez, how do I get myself into these messes?" Timmy whispered to himself as he exited the kitchen biting into the slightly burnt bread ignoring the cheers that were heard.

* * *

><p>On Sunday night, Tommy and Tammy were in the process of fixing their parents a romantic dinner. Their Dad was coming home after work and their Mom would be back shortly to grab her books before classes started. It was the perfect time to surprise them with a nice feast. Trying to use everything Timmy had taught them, they were in middle of frying up some burgers. Tommy was standing on a stool in front of the stove flipping the meat patties every few seconds while Tammy was going through to refrigerator finding some more ingredients.<p>

"I can't seem to find any ketchup," Tammy said poking her head out.

"There has to be some in there. Dad doesn't eat anything without a pile of the stuff on his plate," Tommy said putting down the spatula and jumping off the stool to help her look.

"I'm telling you. There's no ketchup here," Tammy repeated crossing her arms.

"Go set the table, sis. I got the napkins and silverware next to the stove," Tommy replied. "I'll look some more. Oh, and can you reach the hamburger buns in the cabinet?"

"I'll try," Tammy nodded and moved the stool a little bit away from the stove. She climbed onto it and then hopped up on the counter to reach the cabinet. Opening the cabinet was the easy part, Tammy sighed when she saw that the buns were on the very top shelf. She jumped once and barely grazed the plastic bag. Narrowing her eyes, she jumped again and was able to grab on it a little bit, but to no avail still.

Right as she jumped for the third time, Tootie and Chester came walking in through the front door arguing loudly as usual. They soon saw their children and yelled, "What are you guys doing?"

Tommy got startled and banged his head on one of the shelves inside the refrigerator hard. Tammy was successful in grabbing the bag, but dropped it when she heard her parents yell. The buns hit the frying pan throwing the uncooked meat onto the floor. The searing hot oil flew onto the napkins immediately bursting them into flames. When Tammy saw the fire, she gasped and slipped off the counter landing hard on the marble floor. Tootie ran towards her daughter while Chester quickly grabbing a pan lid and covering the flames with it to smother them.

"Oh, Tammy are you alright?" Tootie asked checking for any cuts or bruises on her daughter.

"I'm fine, Mom," Tammy said rubbing her sore arm trying to keep a smile on her face.

Chester coughed a little and waved his hand around trying to get rid of the smoke, "That could have been bad…"

Tootie made sure her daughter was alright before setting her on the table away from the hot grease that had poured onto the floor. She cleared her throat a little after, "We wouldn't have these types of problems if you got us a new fire alarm."

"Oh great…here we go again," Chester whispered before dumping the remains of the napkins in the sink. "Something wrong happens in this house and you always pin point the problem on me."

"I kept telling you to get a new fire alarm for this exact situation. What kind of husband and father doesn't protect his family?" Tootie asked letting go of Tammy.

"Are you saying I don't protect you guys? I'm the one who put out the damn fire!"

"Don't you cuss in front of the children!" Tootie yelled standing up and pointing a finger at her husband.

Tommy and Tammy gasped when Chester's fist slammed on the counter before he yelled "Why not? They hear us yelling all the damn time! How the hell is this one time going to make a difference?"

"We are supposed to be examples to our children," Tootie whispered viciously walking up to him.

Chester gritted his teeth and threw down the metal pan lid on the floor making Tootie flinch, "Yeah, great example you are, honey. Always yelling about how crappy of a life I've given you, then go run off behind my back cheating on me every day!"

"Don't you start this again Chester McBadbat! I have done no such thing!"

"I saw, Tootie! I saw you in parking lot tonight! Is that how you greet all your professors?"

Tootie didn't say anything at first. Her silence was enough for her husband to turn around and lower his head. She slowly walked over and put her hand on Chester's shoulder saying softly, "Chester…look, let's talk about this later…"

"Get out," Chester said coldly suddenly glaring at his wife.

Her eyes widened pleading, "No, sweetheart. We can get through this-"

"Get out now," Chester repeated shrugging her hand away.

Tootie clenched her fists looking her husband straight in the eye, but then she took off her wedding ring saying only one word, "Fine."

Tootie threw her ring on the ground and walked out of the house slamming the door closed. Tommy and Tammy both ran after her as quickly as they could. They threw open the door watching their mother climb into her car. Yelling as loud as they could, the twins ran across the small yard and tried to reach their mother's car in time. However, Tootie ignored them both and flew out of the driveway without even a passing glance.

Tammy tripped in the grass and fell onto the concrete driveway while Tommy ran past her and into the street. Chester dashed out into the dark and grabbed his son tightly saying, "Come on. We have to go back inside."

"No! I won't go back in without Mom! This is all your fault!" Tommy screamed struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Tommy, you got to listen to me," Chester begged slowly dragging his son back into their yard ignoring all the desperate kicks and punches.

"Let me go!" Tommy yelled struggling more and more till he heard his father start to cry.

Chester put his son down on the ground next to Tammy before painfully whispering, "Please…don't hate me…"

"Daddy…?" Tammy asked with a worried sniffle crawling towards them.

"Tommy…Tammy…I'm so sorry," Chester cried softly laying his head in his hands.

"Dad…d-don't cry," Tommy said with his gaze softening. "Maybe Mom will come back…"

Tammy nodded through her own tears holding onto her father's arm. Chester slowly shook his head, told them, "I don't think your mom is coming back. I think we're through."

"B-But, we did all of this for you guys," Tommy said. "We didn't want this to happen."

Chester wiped away his tears and looked up at them trying to smile, "It's not anyone's fault. Your mom made some bad decisions and I can't trust her anymore. I don't know what's going to happen now, but it'll all turn out for the better."

"How? Mom's gone…" Tommy whispered letting a few tears drip down his cheeks.

"I know it seems hard now, but we have to stick together as a family," Chester hugged both his children close to him. He looked up and noticed some of the neighbors were starting to watch from their windows.

"Come on back inside. I'll clean up the mess and brew us all some hot chocolate," he said picking up both of them and brought them back inside the house. Tommy and Tammy went on to their bedroom each with a cup of steaming hot chocolate as Chester cleaned up the kitchen with as much effort as he could muster. While he was wiping the floor with a wet towel, he noticed Tootie's wedding ring on the marble. He carefully picked it up reading the inscription of their names written in the band. His fist clenched around it till he stood up and threw it in the trash can.

After finishing with the kitchen, Chester sat down on the small black couch in the living room and wiped his forehead with a washcloth. He laid back his head and stared at the blank ceiling for what seemed like hours trying not to think about what had happened that night. Without even really processing what he was doing, Chester picked up his cell phone from the table beside the couch and dialed Timmy's number. When he got his friend's answering machine, he looked at the time on his phone and realized it was close to midnight. Timmy was more than likely buried in his work or asleep on his desk. He sighed a little and left a quick message on the machine before turning off his phone and putting it back on the table.

Chester stood up from the couch and made his way to Tommy and Tammy's bedroom hoping to find his children asleep. Although, it wasn't a complete surprise when he found that they were still wide awake. "You guys should get some sleep," he whispered leaning against the doorframe.

Tommy shook his head a little and lowered himself under his covers, "We're not exactly in the mood to sleep, Dad."

Tammy was still sniffling a little and the sight almost broke Chester's heart. He walked over to her bed and tucked her in really tight making sure she had all her favorite stuffed animals. Chester kissed her forehead softly and said, "I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you that this was all just a bad dream. But, I honestly don't know what's going to happen."

"What will we do without Mom?" Tammy whispered wiping her eyes and trying not to yawn.

"We'll get through this somehow," Chester replied undoing his little girl's ponytail so that it wouldn't bother her while she slept. He looked at both his children and said, "I just want you two to promise me you'll try to be strong."

Tommy and Tammy looked at each other sadly, but they both soon nodded trying to not make their father worry too much about them. For the first time in years, Chester sang them a lullaby that his own father once had shared with him. Tammy fell asleep quickly hugging her teddy bear tightly. He smiled and stroked her hair before walking over to his son.

"Dad…Mom could come back, right?" Tommy asked solemnly.

"I don't think…she wants to come back," Chester admitted to his son.

"But, we're not a family without her…"

"We can still be a family, Tommy. Your mom and I just need some time away from each other."

Chester tucked his son in and continued singing till the boy fell asleep as well. He stood up quietly and turned off the lights. Walking out of the room, he didn't notice an unfamiliar fish bowl suddenly appear on the drawer next to the beds. What he also didn't notice was two gold fish were now swimming in that bowl with very noticeable green and pink eyes.

The fish looked at each other before swimming into their small plastic castle. Upon entering, the inside became much larger than what it appeared to be at first. The interior was as big as a small manor to say the least. It looked just like a mansion with a large entrance hall and several doorways that lead to various halls. The fish jumped out of the small pool of water in the entrance and a puff of green and pink smoke appeared around them. When the smoke vanished, there stood two human like creatures with small fairy wings on their back.

The man, named Cosmo, was tall with bright green hair and wore black dress pants along with a white long sleeved shirt and a black tie. He looked at his wife while she was drying her black pants and yellow shirt and said, "We came just in time. It looks like this case is going to be a doozy."

His wife, Wanda, ran her fingers through her curly pink hair and wondered aloud, "Their father looked familiar somehow. I wonder where I've seen him before."

"Maybe in one of your soaps," Cosmo said chuckling and floating a few feet in the air to stretch out his limbs.

"No, I've seen him somewhere. I just can't think of it," Wanda replied before poofing a large folder into her hands.

"What's that?" Cosmo asked floating behind her trying to catch a glimpse over her shoulder.

"All the information about our new god children," Wanda said sorting through some of the papers. "I'm trying to find the name of their father."

Cosmo rolled his eyes and poofed himself up some pudding gobbling it up within a few seconds. He looked back over at his wife when she gasped loudly, "Hmm? What's wrong, Wanda?"

Wanda looked at Cosmo gripping the folder tightly, "Their father…is Chester McBadbat!"

Cosmo dropped his pudding cup letting it drop to the ground and exclaimed, "What? Timmy's old friend?"

"Yeah…" Wanda said scanning through the pages. "It looks like Chester and Tootie got married soon after high school. Tommy and Tammy were born about a year later."

"You don't think…" Cosmo said before pausing and looking away.

"I don't know, sweetie. If they're really Chester's kids, then there's a big chance."

Cosmo floated back down to the ground and frowned saying softly, "But, even if we do get to see him again…we won't be able to do anything, right?"

Wanda closed the folder looking down and sadly nodded, "Right…"

* * *

><p>A week later Timmy walked inside his work at noon with his hands full of his latest drawings. He casually sneaked past the loud secretary while she was chatting on the phone and strolled off to his desk. Putting the large stack of papers down on the metal frame, Timmy wiped any sweat from his forehead and sat down in his small office chair. While he was digging through some of his funnier comics, a tall woman with striking blonde hair held up in pig tails walked by his desk running her fingers along the corners. Timmy looked up to see the woman dressed rather unprofessionally with a tight black skirt and a loose white dress shirt that showed way too much of her chest.<p>

"What do you want, Veronica?" Timmy asked arching an eyebrow a little bit in disgust.

"I could ring you up for being late, Mr. Turner," Veronica whispered snickering a little playfully. "I'm sure the boss would not enjoy hearing how his best comic artist is losing his touch."

"Well, I feel the need to tell you that just because I'm late once does not mean I'm losing my touch," Timmy replied looking away and began to ink his latest sketch.

Veronica put her hands on her hips and pouted slightly, "You know I'm kidding with you, Timmy. I wouldn't do anything to harm you. Unless you liked it..."

Timmy had to hold back a shudder when she tried to purr like a cat, "Do you really want to make me happy?"

"Oh yes," Veronica quickly replied leaning over his desk.

Timmy looked up at her and whispered, "Leave me alone and hold my calls."

Veronica narrowed her eyes and stomped away in a huff leaving Timmy rolling his eyes before he got back to work. A few of the other employers that had watched the entire thing began to mutter amongst themselves. Timmy cleared his throat loudly and they all suddenly went their separate ways.

'All they're doing is searching for juicy gossip. I'm not going to be a part of some big nasty scandal,' he thought to himself before beginning to color.

After a couple more hours of work, Timmy finally finished the piece he was going to submit. He quickly turned it in to hiss boss and made sure he was good for a nice little coffee break. Sitting back down at his desk, Timmy grabbed his cell phone from his bag and was shocked to find that he had missed three calls. He remembered the night just a few days ago when Chester had called and told him about the upcoming divorce. His best friend had sounded awful and there wasn't any hope that he would get better soon. Ever since that night, Chester had been calling him in the oddest hours just mumbling about how everything in life had wronged him. It would certainly be like him to try and call during his work schedule.

Timmy flipped open his phone and saw that the calls were from an unfamiliar number. He shrugged his shoulders and tossed his phone back into his bag telling himself that it was probably just a random salesman asking for money. Timmy grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulders about to walk out of the office. Veronica stopped him, though, standing in his path with a slightly worried look on her face.

Timmy slapped his hand onto his forehead and asked exasperated, "What, Veronica?"

"You...you have a call," Veronica slowly said clacking her long fingernails together.

Her nervous and worrisome appearance confused Timmy a little, but he walked past her saying, "I told you to hold all my calls for today. I got a lot to do."

He passed by the secretary without looking back till he heard Veronica say, "It was from the hospital..."

Timmy froze in the doorway wondering if he had heard right. He turned around asking, "The hospital? What about?"

Veronica looked down before whispering, "Your friends Chester and Tootie were in a car accident. Chester is in critical condition...and..."

"And? And what?" Timmy almost shouted with his eyes widening and dropping his bag.

"Tootie's dead..."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this took so long to get out, guys. I hope you like it, though. Next chapter is going to be a doozy!<p> 


End file.
